Popcorn for Two
Popcorn for Two '''is a talk show hosted by Justin Setting Popcorn for 2 is a talk show hosted by Justin. It is based on a set, and features interviews with different people from our wiki each episode. The interviews are mostly for people to have fun, and are comedy-orientated. Episodes Episode 1: Delilah '''Justin: Hello everyone and welcome to Popcorn for 2! *The crowd cheers, Justin sits down in the living area* Justin: Our first ever guest is... Miss Delilah! Delilah: Hey *Justin grabs a bag of popcorn* *Delilah steals justin's popcorn* Delilah: Does this have glutton? *Justin grabs another one* Justin: Probably Delilah: I can't eat glutton or meat or dairy or vegetables or grains or fat or fruits Justin: Then give me my popcorn back! Delilah: One sec *Delilah throws popcorn at audience* Delilah: I fed it to the fishes Justin: Delilah: Did i say something wrong? *Delilah's mood changes* Justin: They need to be fed once in a while Delilah: ASK ME QUESTIONS Justin: Okay, let`s start! *Delilah's mood changes* Delilah: Yay Justin: So, Deli-cious, or Delilah, what do you think about Dustin? Say the truth, the people want to know Delilah: I think dustin is blasphemous JK I think its mad hot *Delilah grabs justin's hand and places it on her boob* Delilah: u see? Justin: Haha Delilah: Can we talk about movies Justin: I love movies Delilah: I've seen every movie in existence Justin: If you were in a romantic movie, who on this wiki would be your guy? Delilah: Tyler or Joey or Mark or you or Nasia Justin: I heard you hopped in Mark's bed? Delilah: Yes I did and he impregnated me Justin: News confirmed here! *Audience cheers* Delilah: But i aborted the little sh*t, y'know, to annoy the pro-lifes Audience: Oooh Justin: How many guys you`ve been with? had sex with? Delilah: 7....000,000,000 Justin:'''Which is your type of guy? '''Delilah: Hot Justin: Like Ty? Delilah: Yes Do i remind u of Mary-Kate Olsen? Justin: No idea what that is Delilah: F*ck u Justin: Something related with sex? Delilah: How'd you know Justin: Cause it's you Delilah: Should I be offended? Justin: Nah Delilah: When is this interview over, I need to be at the homeless shelter Justin: ...So, I see you love movies, you say you saw every movie Delilah: Oh I don't work there I steal their clothes Justin: Oh, Deli, Deli...You confessed that in public Delilah: I thought I was under oath This is New York City state court right? Justin: Oh, yeah, you were, and totally. The police will come after this interview ends Delilah: Oh, well judge I didn't mean to steal that hobo's clothes, he gave it to me violently Justin: Yeah.... Sure he did Delilah: You makeup department here sucks, they didn't give me enough eye makeup Justin: On purpose, I told them to If you could have a trio, with anyone here, who would it be with? Delilah: Easily Jasia or Shark, the two sexy couples Justin: WOW IKR Delilah: Yeah Justin: WTF`S WRONG WITH THE Delilah: Are you mocking me Justin:'''Emmm...No '''Delilah: I'm offended goodbye Justin: Police Delilah: I'm going to the homeless shelter *The police attack her* *she dies* *Justin smiles* Justin: Okay, that was our first Popcorn for 2, everyone! It didn`t end very well for our girl, Deli But she`s resting now *Deli`s now-decapitated head gets stuck on the door* *Audience screams* Justin: See ya on the next Popcorn for 2! I gotta go perfomr necrophi.... emh I mean... do something now Episode 2: John Signups #Delilah #John #Nasia #Mauricio #Joey #Tom #Mark #Ellie #Brandon #Lily #Shan #Tyler Category:Writing